Hazardous
by EverythingComesDownToThis
Summary: The board was quiet, and that's never a good sign. When everybody's life is put to the test when an unknown substance contaminates the air, will they break under the pressure? Will they all make it out alive? - Summary sucks I know, basically an unknown substances is released into the air and no one knows what it is. All characters from season 1-3 will be in it


Hello everyone, my name is Jessica and I am new to the world of fanfiction and I must say I'm a huge fan! I've just recently started watching Grey's Anatomy (I'm on season 3), and I've decided it would be fun to try out the fan fiction community for myself.

So here it goes,

This story is going to be based around the season 3 premiere, the whole "Plague" aspect of it.

Disclaimer:I do not own Greg's Anatomy, sadly.

* * *

><p>"T<em>ime waits for no man. Time heals all wounds. All any of us wants, is more time. Time to stand up. Time to grow up. Time to let go."<em>

~Meredith Grey

Derek stared at the board, he really stared at the board. It was a quiet board. He looked over to Burke, the Chief came up behind both of them and slapped them on the shoulders "Its a quiet board, I don't like quiet boards" The Chief said backing up and headed back to his office. When the board was quiet nothing good came of it. However Derek didn't have time to worry about this because he had to get to a Microsurgical Clipping.

After he scrubbed in he got ready to open the patients skull and locate the artery that was the cause for the aneurysm, carefully he placed a small clip in the opening of the aneurysm and closed it up. When the surgery was over Derek informed the patients wife that he would like to follow up with an angiograph, to make sure they got the aneurysm. The patients wife nodded and began to fill out some more paperwork needed for her husbands surgery.

Now that his surgery was over Derek couldn't wait to go and find Meredith, it was there is month anniversary of being officially back together, although that doesn't seem like a big deal Derek was finally happy and with the girl that he truly was in the food court with the Izzy and the rest of the cre. The food court was pretty vacant. He walked up behind Meredith and placed her hands on her shoulders and gave them a small message and kissed her on the cheek. "So what are we eating" Derek asked taking a seat between Izzie and Meredith. "Oh you know just the best gourmet food around, a sandwich from the great food court." Izzie said flopping her soggy sandwich at Derek. "Well doesn't that look just lovely" said Derek gently pushing Izzies hand back away from him.

Meredith turned to look at Derek "So, do you have any surgery's we could get in on? We've been doing sutures all day", Derek shook his head "Its a quiet board"

"Oh, that can't be good", George said as he sat down at an empty seat at the table. "Never is" Alex replied back. Just then Derek noticed a man that liked like he was in distress talking to a nurse who pointed over at him cause him to lock eyes with the man. Derek was about to say something to Meredith when George blurted out that he had forgotten his mustard for his sandwich and got up to leave the table. By this point the man was now almost standing in front of Derek.

"Hey, um are you Derek Shepard?", the man questioned his hand fidgeting and his eyes darting back and forth between him and the exit. "Yes?" Derek answered cautiously as Meredith and Izzie gave each other weird glances. "Um I was told to um deliver this en- uh envelope to you", he said handing it to Derek. "Ah, thank you?" Derek said again in a suspicious manner, however grabbing the envelope in his hand. The man gave a sort of smile and murmured a 'welcome',under his breath and was already half way out the door within a second.

"Well that was pretty odd," Izzie said "so you gonna open it?" Christina said biting her bottom lip and nodding toward the envelope. Derek looked it over a few times "It doesn't say who its from", Meredith cut in then "Well maybe this man needs help and cant come out in public about it so he wrote you a letter." She suggested taking a bite out her soggy cafe sandwich. "Well I think you should open it and see what it is cause now I'm curious." Izzie said.

Derek looked at it again, "Well I mean what could it be?" He said as he slid his finger through the sticky seal of the envelope. Just as he finished slicing through the seal he opened it and a puff of white powder engulfed his face.

"Meredith I need you to call a code Orange and try not to breath" Derek said slowly placing the letter down and getting up from the table. Izzie and Meredith followed suit and gave each other worried glances. "Derek what's a Code Orange?", Meredith asked grabbing on to his arm. "It means there has been a release of a Hazardous material." Derek said "It might be nothing but we need to call the CDC in case it is something."

Just then George came back, as he opened the door to the little outdoor court yard, Meredith yelled "No don't," but it was to late George was already in. "Wh-Whats going on?" George questioned taking into account how odd they were being. "I think we just released hazardous stuff into the air." Izzie said not taking her eyes off of the envelope that was just laying on the table. That's when the CDC came into the court yard wearing there masks.

"We're going to move you to a more secure space inside a vacant room." Said the approaching CDC officer said. They all nodded "Then I'm going to need to tale blood samples from all of you to see if your clean of whatever it is that was in the envelope, maybe nothing at all." Again they nodded, as they were being hoarded into the nearest vacant room and forced to wait. One by one their blood was drawn. "How long do you think this is going to take?", Alex asked "Sloan was going to finally let me scrub into today." Izzie gave a small laugh "yeah right you would've just been his little servant boy again." Izzie said still smiling to herself. "Man whatever I hope this just doesn't take long.",Alex said sliding down the wall to a sitting position.

Derek went over to were Meredith was standing and put his arms around her "What a nice way to spend our anniversary together wouldn't you say?" He said giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Oh its just so romantic" she teased.

After about 2 hours with no update, they started to get a little agitated. "God dammit they said we would be out of here soon." Alex said Christina looked over at him and said "Look I'm sure they're just waiting for the results and we'll be out of here in no time" however this caused Alex to flip and he started to yell at Christina.

"Hey! That's enough!" Derek yelled at Alex, "I'm sure it will be just a.. a " he started to feel light headed and dizzy. He felt himself start to sweat. "I'm sure it'll be," he grabbed for the wall for support but ended up not making it and he quickly fell to his knees, and slowly his world faded to black.

* * *

><p>OK so there it is my first fan fiction ever! I know it might not be the best, and there's probably a lot of errors, however I hope you enjoyed it and if you did I would love if you could review and leave a comment!<p>

Anyway I hoped you guys liked it! :D

Quick Note:

OK so I know a normal person hopefully wouldn't open a envelope that some weird guy gave to you but for the sake of the story it had to happen

~_EverythingComesDownToThis_


End file.
